Cabin Fever
by Funo-chan
Summary: Kanda and Allen are stranded in the middle of nowhere in a blizzard during a mission. When they stumble along a lonesome cabin, and Allen decides to see if what Lavi said is true, they start something that no-one will ever find out about. This is my first fanfic...so please be nice...its much appreciated my loves!


***A/N***

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so please understand for any issues :P constructive criticism appreciated ^_^ hope you all enjoy!

Cabin Fever

The sleeting got harder still. Kanda had no clue what time it was, probably around 5 although it was dark enough to be midnight.

Goddamn its cold thought the freezing samurai as he pulled his jacket collar up as far as it would go for the thousandth time.

"K-Kanda….c-can we f-find a p-place to s-stay?" Allen chittered, his voice floating to Kanda's ears from behind

"There's no place to stay idiot."

"B-but can't we make our own p-place?"

"If we stop, we freeze. Again an idiotic question." Kanda glared at the ground, half annoyed at Allen's stupidity, and half to shield his eyes from the biting wind and sleet that was responsible for Allen's stutter.

Stupid Moyashi…stupid annoying beansprout…if I wasn't so cold I'd take Mugen and…

"K-Kanda! I think I see a h-house! L-look!" shouted Allen, interrupting Kanda from his malicious thoughts. But sure Enough there sat a little solitary cabin to their left. No lights were on and it looked deserted, but none-the-less it was a welcome reprieve against the knee deep snow, stinging sleet, and bone chilling winds they had been walking through for God knows how long. Allen, overjoyed at the thought of warmth, started running (or as close to running you can get in the snow). He ran straight to the door which was facing them. His look of pure jaoy quickly turned to dismay as he tried the doorknob. Allen's soulful blue-gray eyes found Kanda's as his shivers resumed. Something about his eyes made Kanda feel funny, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He's kinda cute… Kanda absentmindedly thought, aaand then realized what just happened… What the Hell?! Where the fuck did that come from?! WHAT THE HELL.

Allen watched as Kanda's face turned form something unreadable but pleasant into something truly from a nightmare. Kanda looked like he wanted to rip something apart with his bare hands and then drink its blood. A faint aura of maliciousness radiated from the violent teen.

"K-Kanda?" Allen's tentative voice rang out over the storm, once again breaking Kanda from his malevolent thoughts. "It's locked Kanda." Allen repeated.

"Then we break in Stupid."

"B-but we can't do that!" Allen exclaimed indignantly, to which Kanda che'd and proceeded to break the lock with his Mugen. Allen watched silently with disapproving but thankful eyes.

The inside of the cabin was darker than outside so it took a minute for their eyes to adjust. After a minute or so they could make out the interior of the quaint little cabin just enough to maneuver about.

"Find some matches Moyashi."

After awhile of bumbling around, cursing and mild chaos in the dark, a brilliant warm fire was being stoked by the raven haired samurai. Allen was lighting the last wall lamp when Kanda straightened and the two teens took in their new home until the storm subsided. It had one main room with a giant stone hearth on the back wall, complete with a giant rug and two rocking chairs. The kitchen area was to the left and it led to a pantry that jutted out of the little cabin. There was also a bathroom to the right of the fireplace, with one two-person claw footed bathtub. But the thing that sent chills (BAD ONES YOU SICKOS!- says Allen and Kanda) down both of the young exorcists spines was the SINGLE king size bed that was back near the hearth and bathroom.

"I'm sleeping on the floor," deadpanned Kanda, with the same dark aura starting to creep out from him.

"It'll be warmer if we sleep together Ba-Kanda." Allen said, shooting Kanda a glance.

"There is no way in Hell I'm sleeping with you, Breansprout."

"Oh come on! It's not like I want to! It just makes sense to keep us alive and not frozen."

"No."

"Oh Ba-Kanda shut up already!" shouted Allen.

Ten seconds later curses and strings of insults were flying and the boys were right in each other's faces yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Fine," Kanda glowered, this time with a particularly murderous aura in the air, his hand repeatedly tensing and relaxing on Mugen's hilt. "But if you so much as put a foot on my side of the bed I will disembowel you and have you begging to be eaten by that grizzly bear we passed earlier…"

"Fine by me, but stay on your side too Ba-Kanda."

"Beansprout."

"Ba-Kanda." And the fight started over again with renewed vigor as they made their way to the pantry to get some food. To Kanda's dismay, there wasn't any Soba, and Allen was disgruntled because Kanda wouldn't let him eat his fill (something about rationing? What's that?-Allen). After eating a very unsatisfying meal, Allen and Kanda both decided that it was time to sleep. Because both of them were still irritated at the food situation, and had no other way to take out there frustration, another argument soon followed.

"It's your fault we're here Ba-Kanda." Allen muttered as he untied his boots.

"You were reading the map wrong, and I figured out what way we were supposed to go. So technically, it's your fault Moyashi." Kanda replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh whatever! Just stay on your side of the bed Ba-Kanda!" Allen retorted as he climbed briskly into bed, pulling the covers up to his ears and facing the wall. Kanda che'd again and got in bed as well. He tried to sleep; he honestly did, but that stupid damned Moyashi would not _sit still._ It was ridiculous. Just when Kanda was about to shove him out of the bed, Allen rolled over and slinked an arm around Kanda's waist. A slight blush rose to Kanda's cheeks (no it didn't!-Kanda), as he pushed Allen's arm off of him. This repeated for several minutes before Kanda got really pissed and grabbed Allen by a fistful of snow white hair. To Kanda's surprise, Allen was grinning back with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"You were doing it on purpose!" Kanda spat and narrowed his eyes. The accused just glared back at Kanda before stating matter-of-factly,

"Just wanted to see if what Lavi said was true."

"And just what did Baka-Usagi say?" Kanda shot venomously, his hold on Allen's hair tightening.

"That you were gay." As soon as Allen spoke that last word, he was shoved out of the bed by a fuming and slightly embarrassed Kanda, who looked as though he was about to brutally murder someone. Allen was back on the bed in two seconds, and hence ensued the epic struggle to stay on the bed or risk being beaten to a pulp by the other. Kanda ended up pinning Allen to the bed. Allen struggled to get free but Kanda was sitting on him and had his arms help down on either side of his head.

"You're fat," Allen spat in last minute retaliation. That's when Kanda said something that Allen didn't want to believe he heard. "What'd you say Ba-Kanda?" Panic was rising in the younger teen's voice. His throat was suddenly dry. "What did you say…" Kanda leaned close to Allen's ear, and the samurai's long raven hair tickled his face causing him to shiver.

"I said Lavi was wrong…" Kanda's breath sent more shivers down Allen's spine, "I said I'm Bi Moyashi."

Allen's eyes widened as he realized what this night had in store for him. He shivered again…in fear? No, not fear…more like anticipation…or maybe even excitement. Allen had always had feelings for Kanda, he just didn't know those feelings were returned by the samurai. His heart started beating a little faster, and a little stronger to match his samurai's. Kanda slowly leaned in farther and both closed their eyes as their lips met.

Lavi was never going to find out.

EVER.


End file.
